Poedjangga
by Ghiena G.na
Summary: Telah kutemukan dirimu...setelah sekian lama ku lelah merenung../persembahan dari author gaje fic ShikaTema untuk ShikaTema Lovers../warn : Islamic content, AU, gaje, abal-abal?/RnR plieeeeeeesss
Disclaimer © Om MK-Sensei

Written © Ghiena

Story © Ghiena

Warning : Islamic content, AU, OCC, Abal, Gaje, Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, Alur Loncat-loncat tak beraturan, alur maju-mundur cantik, Diksi bikin sakit mata, Etc…

Don't Like Don't Read…

Poedjangga

By © Ghiena

Enjoy it…

.

.

.

 _Sesaat lalu wajah ini tertunduk malu, hati ini pun berkelana dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu. Ada apa gerangan dengan diri ini? Resah telah menghantui. Dan degub debar dada ini menguasai. Pikiran yang waras menjadi gila. Tak dapatku tidur walau hanya sekejap mata. Karena senyummu selalu terbayang dipelupuk retina. Tak mampu lagi aku menerka. Hanya bahagia menyapa saat kita berjumpa. Lalu setelahnya berubah menjadi panas yang membakar jiwa dan raga. Entah karena apa? Namun ku yakin Tuhan telah berkata. Milikilah dia sebagai penenang jiwa._

 _Bungaku…_

 _Berilah aku seumpama tali yang dapat ku genggam untuk ku pegang teguh. Atau beri aku sedikit saja kemurahan hatimu agar ku dapat terus memujamu. Biarkanlah juga pengelana yang telah begitu lelah ini bertamu. Izinkanlah tinggal selamanya didalam relung jiwamu. Menjadi satu-satunya lelaki yang kau miliki. Tersendiri. Di luas hati yang tak bertepi._

 _Kasihku…_

 _Tunggulah aku diujung harapmu. Akan ku janjikan dikau sebuah dunia yang dapat kau lukis dengan warna kesukaanmu. Atau akan ku bawakan padamu semesta yang dapat kau tulis dengan penamu. Harapanku ku gantungkan di tanganmu. Kuasamu. Jangan kau hempaskan aku. Namun giring tubuhku untuk bersandar padamu. Kuatkanlah aku. Karena sejujurnya diri ini begitu rapuh. Tanpamu…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Langit nan biru cerah itu menyimpan sejuta misterinya. Dan terlihat pula iringan-iringan dari gumpalan awan putih bak kapas bergerak dengan lamban menghiasinya. Menurut saja ke mana hembusan angin membawanya. Mengarahkannya. Sama seperti halnya misteri hati seseorang yang takkan pernah tahu kemana dan kapan ia akan berhenti berkelana.

Cinta. Sebuah kata penuh makna. Hanya dapat dirasa di kedalaman jiwa. Tak akan mampu diraba oleh panca indera.

Cinta. Sebuah kata yang membuat kebanyakan manusia menjadi lupa. Lupa segalanya. Bahkan dapat merubah seseorang menjadi gila. Gila akan cinta. Gila karena dia. Dia yang dicinta.

Karena itulah ia tak ingin merasakan cinta buta. Hanya cinta yang sewajarnya. Ia tak ingin memuja-muja manusia yang lahir tak sempurna. Itulah janjinya. Sumpahnya. Karena baginya pujian hanya pantas bersanding dengan yang maha segalanya. Tuhannya. Pemilik deru napasnya.

Namun, kenapa? Hatinya begitu resah. Begitu gelisah. Hanya dia. Yeah, hanya dia. Kenapa? Di dalam hatinya hanya ada lukisan indah wajahnya, bahkan saat seharusnya ia khusyuk berbicara dengan Tuhannya. Atau saat tangannya menengadah meminta, dipikirannya hanya ada namanya untuk dipersatukan dengannya, bukan yang lainnya. Ia jadi lupa dengan segala dosa yang pernah diperbuatnya. Ia juga lupa tentang dua orang terkasih yang selama ini membesarkannya. Ia lupa. Bagaimana bisa cinta begitu mudah merubah dirinya?

Ia tahu. Sangat tahu. Bidadari dunia yang dilahirkan dengan segala keindahan yang ia punya dapat membawa mala petaka bagi dirinya. Apabila ia tak mampu menjaga dirinya dan imannya untuk tak tergoda. Ia tak ingin hanyut, Luluh begitu saja. Tapi hatinya berteriak. Terus memberontak. Serakah ingin memilikinya seutuhnya. Selalu merindunya bahkan sampai terjaga. Selalu ingin melihatnya, berada di dekatnya. Berbicara dengannya, mendengar suaranya. Mengabaikan segala logika dan kejeniusan yang dianugerahkan kepadanya. Karena tanpa sadar ia telah melakukan zina. Matanya, telinganya juga hatinya.

Namun, sesaat setelah hatinya begitu yakin, tiba-tiba saja ragu akan mendatanginya. Mempertanyakan apakah benar gadis itulah tulang rusuk yang selama ini ditunggunya. Jodohnya. Apakah benar gadis itu yang akan membawakan ketenangan dan ridho dari sang pencipta? Apakah gadis itu benar-benar akan ikhlas mencintainya dengan segala kekurangan yang ia punya? Apakah? Apakah? Dan segala apakah yang terus menghujam pikirannya. Mengganggu ketenangan hatinya.

Dengan segala lirihan dan bisikan yang ia panjatkan disetiap malamnya. Ia hanya bisa bermunajat. Berhalwat. Dengan salat dua rakaat. Biar yang kuasa memudahkan jalannya.

 **TBC**

* * *

Semuanyaa jumpa lagi…

Kangen ga sama ghiena?

Ga ya? Huwaaaa Syeddiiiih…

Gpp deh yang penting ghiena nongol lagi wkwkwkwk dengan tema baru…

#liat2Atas

Ini masih prolog.. Gimana? Bagus ga? Atau malah jelek..?

Ghiena takut mengecewakan… semoga aja tulisan ghiena makin baik dan dapat enak dinikmati..

#emangMakanan?

#plak!

Ghiena juga akan terus belajar, biar menjadi lebih lagi, dan lebih baik lagi..

Wokeeeh ghiena pamit dulu…

Menyiapkan diri buat midtes…. Huwaaaaa…doakan ghiena yaa semuanya…

Yang terakhir bersedia RnR?


End file.
